Bruce Wayne (Earth -52)
After Bruce bested Barry, Batman drove the two of them into the Speed Force using his Batmobile merged with the Cosmic Treadmill - absorbing the Flash and his powers. When Batman returned from the Speed Force, he donned a new costume and became "Batman: The Red Death" and began murdering members of his own rogues gallery in Gotham. Dark Nights Because his world was part of something known as the Dark Multiverse, it was inherently unstable and began collapsing around him. Batman sought a way to save his world and was contacted by the Batman Who Laughs, who told him he could save his world by invading the main Multiverse with Barbatos' Dark Knights. The Red Death accepted and, when Batman of Earth 0 accidentally activated the portal to the Dark Multiverse, the Dark Knights arrived to take over. The Red Death immediately made his way to Earth 0's Central City, challenging this world's Flash. Though he caught the hero off guard, the Flash was saved in the nick of time by Doctor Fate, leaving the Red Death to conquer the city in the meantime. By a week after the Dark Knights' arrival, the Red Death had invoked a new Speed Force storm throughout the city that was made from his own corrupted connection, which aged any who touched it to death in seconds. When the remaining heroes made an attempt to locate a resource that could be used to defeat the Dark Knights, they manage to cut them off and trap the remaining Justice League members in specially made Batcaves made specifically for them. Red Death manages to trap Flash in his Batcave and attacks him. With his cave designed specifically to counter Barry's speed, Red Death gains the upper hand. He then reveals that he has created several Flashmobiles and uses them to further up the pressure. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After driving himself and the Flash into the Speed Force using his Batmobile and the schematics of the Cosmic Treadmill, Bruce absorbed Barry and his powers, granting him a corrupted connection to the Speed Force. ** : Because of the Speed Force's energies augmenting his already genius acumen, Bruce can think as fast as he moves with equally impressive hand/eye coordination. Having been able to fabricate impressive technological wonders in mere seconds time, as well as conjure complicated nano-wear activated using his speedforce powers. ** ** : Bruce can run at vast superhuman speeds. The intensity of his speed allows him to generate immense superhuman force, which allowed him to punch a man in two with a single blow. ** : Bruce possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Bruce's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** : Bruce's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. *** : Bruce is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** : Bruce can generate bat-like Speed Force energy constructs that emit dangerous effects if they come into contact with others. *** : Bruce's bat constructs cause the timeframe in others accelerate, Causing rapidly aging. Those effected by it wither away painfully, as if worn down by hundreds to thousands of years passing in an instant. *** : With his enhanced intellect, The Red Death learned to generate more complex speed force constructs. Such as command activated nanotech powered and fueled by the speed energy he gives off. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Batman and the Flash's trip into the Speed Force has permanently scarred Bruce's face, leaving it cracked and broken underneath his mask. * : After fusing in the Speed Force with the Flash, Batman now has the speedster's powers, though he's forced to share his body with the Flash's consciousness, which occasionally tries to break free. Furthermore, his use of the Speed Force causes him to momentarily disintegrate into a swarm of black bat silhouettes with red overlays, only coalescing when staying in one place. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }} Category:Independently Wealthy